Fresa Del Chocolate
by Genzetsu
Summary: Grimmjow is in the mood for some a chocolate covered strawberry, can Ichigo help him with this urge? GrimmIchi, Yaoi, smut, OOC.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters**.

**(Warning**: **This story is very OOC and is mostly smut. Viewer Discretion Adviced) **

Grimmjow let out a tired sigh as he rested his back against the bed's back board and ran his hand through his light blue hair. His other arm was wrapped around the body of a certain orange haired teenager whose head was resting on his chest. A tranquil smile was present on both their faces and beads of sweat trickled down their naked flesh. This was how every night for the past two weeks ended up for the two. They would go at it like rabbits for hours on end and only stopped when both of them collapsed from exhaustion.

As they laid their quietly, that silence was broken by the loud grumble that came from Ichigo's stomach. The arrancar chuckled, "Hungry are we?"

A light blush appeared on the teen's cheeks as he replied, "Just a little bit." As he said that, Ichigo slipped out from underneath Grimmjow's arm and crawled out of bed. "I'm going to go get me a snack. Do you want anything?" he asked as he slipped his pajama bottoms back on.

"Nah, I'm good," Grimmjow answered as he placed his hands behind his head, "Just hurry up and get back Strawberry."

Ichigo smiled at the blue haired man's last comment and left the room, closing the door behind him. Grimmjow watched him as he left, staring at his perfectly shaped bottom. Once the teen was gone, the arrancar shut his eyes to get a few minutes of sleep before the next round began.

After a few minutes, Grimmjow was awakened by the sound of something crawling into bed and the sound of someone licking and sucking something. He opened his eyes and glanced over to see Ichigo licking and sucking chocolate pudding of his index finger. The teen's eyes were closed as he did it and the sounds that he was making were causing the arrancar to become aroused. Then, while Ichigo was trying to get the last bit of his finger, the dark brown budding fell and landed on his chest. Before he could even think, Grimmjow launched forward and licked it of his skin with one deft movement of his tongue.

A dark blush covered Ichigo's face as Grimmjow suddenly grabbed him by his sides and moved him so he was sitting on the man's lap. The teen looked down at the arrancar who smiled sly up at him as he took the bowl of pudding away from him. "I changed my mind. I am hungry," Grimmjow said in a smooth, sly voice, "and I think I want a chocolate covered strawberry." With that, he stuck two of his fingers into the pudding and spread it across Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow sat the bowl aside before he leaned forward and started to slowly lick the chocolate away. His tongue softly glided across the skin, making sure to get every single last drop of the pudding.

Ichigo's breathing slowed as he glanced down at Grimmjow as the man's tongue moved across his chest, carefully licking up the pudding. Once it was all gone, the arrancar traced the boy's every muscle with his tongue as he moved downward. Ichigo's breathing sped up as he watched Grimmjow's movements, quickly becoming impatient with Grimmjow's teasing.

After a few minutes of playing with him, the arrancar gripped the boy's hips tightly and rolled over, laying Ichigo on the bed and moving him on to of him. Once he was on top, he wasted no time and entered him. Ichigo's eyes rolled back as he felt Grimmjow pushing into him and he moaned the arrancar's name loudly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, forcing Grimmjow deeper into him. The arrancar grinned as he placed his hand beside the boy's head as he began to thrust, moving harder and picking up speed with each thrust.

The orange haired boy dug his nails into Grimmjow's back as he felt the waves of pleasure shoot through his body and his moans grew louder. The arrancar smirked as he leaned over and whispered "Feeling good as always Strawberry?"

"O-of course," Ichigo moaned back as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Grimmjow groaned as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's throbbing member and stroke is vigorously. After only a few minutes, the boy climaxed, spilling his seed onto his tanned stomach. When he came, he tightened up, causing Grimmjow to let out a loud grown and climax as well. The arrancar let out a heavy breath before he slowly pulled out and laid down next to Ichigo.

The boy pressed up against Grimmjow, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. He then whispered in his ear, "such a cute little Strawberry."

**Hello everyone, it's been awhile since I've last posted anything here. I'm sorry for that, but I do have a good reason. You remember my car crash? Well, turns out my hands were so messed up I needed to have surgery to fix them. Now I have a couple of small metal rods that have replaced smashed parts of my hands and have helped them return to normal. While my hands work like they used to, it hurts like hell to use them too much. I've also been boggled down with school work and applying for college and working on the alpha test for my table-top roleplaying game. So, with fucked up hands and all this work, I haven't been able to write anything for fun until recently. **

**For those of you who have patiently waited and have given me all the great compliments, I would like to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably abandoned a looooooooong time ago. So, thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without you. **

**Also, for those of you who are also writers and want to help me with something, I'm going to try and do a collection of stories for a small anthology on here called Stray. If you are interested in helping me, send me a private message and a sample of your writing (at least two paragraphs) and I'll inform you on the project. The work will be posted on here, but don't worry, the writers will get credit for their creations.**

**I hope you like this, even though I'm not to happy about it and I could have done a LOT better.**

**Anyway, until next time**

**~Genzetsu  
**


End file.
